Goodbye John, Hello Katherine
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Katherine kills John and takes Elena's place. Will Stefan know?


**_No infringement intended to The Vampire Diaries et al_**

**Title: Goodbye John, Hello Katherine**

**Summary: Katherine kills John and takes Elena's place ... will Stefan know?**

**My first VD story ... I was compelled to write it ... sorry!**

* * *

**~Chapter one~**

_**"Katherine?"**_

"Hello, John."

Moments later Elena walked into the kitchen and was facing her mirror image, of course she knew it was Katherine. She stopped dead in her tracks, she glanced down at her Uncle … _Father_, John and couldn't move.

"Go ahead, try to save him but I'll snap your little neck before you even reach his side … _Elena_."

"Try it and I'll snap yours, _Katherine_!"

Elena looked over her shoulder and saw Damon standing there … for the first time, she was happy to see him.

"Whom were you hoping you were kissing, Damon … me or her?"

In an instant, she had Elena by the neck, fangs out, ready to feed on her. "TELL ME!"

Elena was scared and confused. John lie there dying while Katherine and Damon play their vampire games and she was the pawn.

"I knew who I was kissing Katherine … Elena would have slapped my face before she even felt my non-existent breath. Now put her down. Stefan will tear you from limb to limb if you hurt her."

"Stefan loves me, not this little tramp. He's using her because she looks like me. Are the two of you having as much fun with her as you did with me, Damon?"

Damon knew the truth about Katherine … she was never in the tomb, she had known all along where Damon was and never let it be known to him that she was "alive" and she knew that he was in love with her. Putting two and two together made Katherine nothing but a murderous vampire bitch … Stefan knew it but it took a tomb nitwit and little Anna to prove it to Damon, but now **he knew. **

"No Katherine, she's not a bitch like you … playing two brothers. I'm the one that loved you, not Stefan, you compelled Stefan … he knows that now … you have no power over him."

"I have her … I would say that that is having power."

"There is this saying … actually I made it up … I like being a non-living living person, if you do, YOU'LL PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

John was barely alive, but enough so that he was able to stab Katherine in the foot which distracted her enough to drop Elena. Elena fell to the floor choking. Damon grabbed Elena and fled outside the Gilbert house. Elena was crying for Stefan while Katherine was still in the house finishing off John. Damon called Stefan on his cell and left Elena out on the porch and went back inside. After all his time and effort, Stefan's wish for his brother to find his humanity caught up with him at the same time he faced Katherine … **_his_** true love but two people that Elena loved were still in the house … Jenna and Jeremy. Damon needed to get Katherine away from the people that meant something to the person that meant something to him. Stefan was right all along … history was doomed to repeat itself, but this time, history was back and with a vengeance.

Stefan appeared almost as fast as the call was dropped. Elena was shaking when she felt Stefan's protective arms around her.

"I don't want to leave you but if history has taught me anything, Katherine and Damon in the same room is as unstable as an atom bomb."

Elena grabbed Stefan as if she could stop him.

"Please Stefan, I don't want you anywhere near her … please Stefan … if you love me you won't go to her."

"I'm not going to her … I'm going to save my brother from her. Elena, she can't compel me anymore, she saw to that when she did **_this _**to me."

As Stefan was going in, Damon was running out.

"Where is she … where did she go?"

"What? Isn't she in the house … what about Jenna and Jeremy?"

"They're fine … John's dead but she's gone."

"I'd better go check on Jer. Stefan … will you stay here tonight?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be right in."

Elena went inside, she shut the door behind her and smiled … a blood stained smile.

"I'll go looking for her … she was invited in, Stefan."

"Damon please be careful … I know that you know the truth about her but she's your weakness and …"

"I know Brother … I get it … she used us like every other man in her life … I get it! Go take care of Elena, I'll deal with Katherine."

"It's _how_ you deal with her …"

"Stefan!"

He held his hands up in defeat and headed into Elena's house, but was it Elena inside?

* * *

**I know I'm a bit ... e'hem ... old, for The Vampire Diaries, but what can I say ... I like the books, which were a bit different (BTW) Anyway, thanks for reading, would love to hear your thoughts ... no fangs please ... pun most definitely intended! ~ Judy**


End file.
